The Blizzard of Odd
is a special mission, and is home to Odd Music. It is very difficult, and is only available after achieving Rank 50. Rewards and Special Conditions You start with 15% more money, and a free Dart Monkey that doesn't actually die. You can select the difficulty this mission is on, but anything below Normal cannot be selected. During the mission, several effects happen. First, there is heavy snow. However, this is not normal snow. It is orange snow that is glow-in-the-dark! This orange snow nullifies all negative effects given by nighttime, and also does not give any negative effects to Bloons. Sometimes, Odd Portals appear. They function identically to Odd Music's ability, Odd Portal, but have less RBE capability. These Odd Portals will still produce Small and Normal notes, albeit Normal notes are uncommon before Round 20. The upgrades of the Dart Monkey you get cost 15% more, but that free monkey can be upgraded to 5/5. The Dart Monkey regenerates 0.15 HP per second, but will not attack at 0HP, and will not regenerate if it was attacked within the last 2.5 seconds. It is also immune to all the negative effects of the snow. Again, it doesn't actually die. Additionally, Bloons will sometimes have random properties in the mission. Each Bloon may have no more than 3 randomly generated properties, and the chance of Bloons having random properties increase very slightly as more orange snow accumulates. Beating this mission gives 2500 MM and 1000000 XP on the first time, and 400 MM and 75000 XP every other time. This does not include the separate rewards given by Odd Music. You only have to beat the first 65 rounds to beat the mission, but the mission has a Freeplay mode. The rewards from the mission are increased by 5% for every Freeplay round beaten. Special Dart Monkey Upgrades After your free Dart Monkey gets 5 upgrades, it unlocks two new (MLG) upgrade paths. This allows your Dart Monkey to get upgraded to 5/5/4/4. Path 1 *Mountain Dew: Doubles Dart Monkey regeneration rate, and improves firing rate by 10%. Costs $2475. *IT'S OVAR 9000!: Dart Monkey fires twice as many projectiles, and improves firing rate by another 10%. Improves pierce by +1. Costs two fees of $9001. *Knowledge of Yoda: Dart Monkey learns the knowledge of Yoda, allowing it to fire twice as many projectiles again. Doubles the effects of Mountain Dew and Doritos. Also causes one projectile in the volley to become explosive. Costs $55000. *MLG Rifle: Improves firing rate by an additional 15%. Special Ability - AK-47: Gets an assault rifle for fifteen seconds, firing twice as fast as a Super monkey and popping 2 layers off Bloons per hit! Shots have 3 pierce. Cooldown: 240 seconds. Costs $110000. Path 2 *Doritos: Improves Dart Monkey regeneration rate by 15%, and doubles Dart Monkey max HP. Costs $2000. *MLG Horn: Uses an MLG horn every 8 seconds, stunning all Bloons in range for 2 seconds. Costs $10000. *Deal with it: Gains Deal With It glasses, increasing the number of projectiles fired and pierce by 30%. Improves MLG horn cooldown to 6 seconds, and increases the effects of Mountain Dew, Doritos, and Knowledge of Yoda by 35%. Costs $67500. *Frogout: Increases firing rate, MLG Horn stun duration, and pierce by 5%, and increases the effects of Knowledge of Yoda by another 15%. Special Ability - Frogout: Causes a Frogout, obscuring the screen with a Frogout but dealing 1HP damage every second to all Bloons on-screen for 30 seconds. x3 damage to minibosses, bosses, and M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons (Odd Music takes x9 damage due to having two of those qualities). Cooldown: 190 seconds. Costs $130000. Warmup Rounds These rounds are meant to warm the player up for the main mission. They are extremely easy compared to the mission. Additionally, no weather effects will happen, including the snow. #5 Regen Blue Bloons #5 Regen Green Bloons #1 Slow-Down Pink Bloon #10 Regen Blue Bloons #10 Regen Green Bloons #1 Regen Slow-Down Purple Bloon #1 Paralyzed Black Bloon #1 Paralyzed White Bloon #1 Fragile Black Bloon #1 Fragile Zebra Bloon Rounds #3 White Bloons, 10 Pink Bloons. Then, a rush of 15 Blue Bloons. #25 Purple Bloons. #10 Zebra Bloons. #75 sparsely packed White Bloons. An Odd Portal will appear, releasing 200 RBE worth of Bloons. #1 Rainbow Bloon, then one Ceramic Bloon. The Rainbow Bloon is oddly 30% faster than normal, but its children move at normal speed. #5 Orange Bloons. At least 2 Orange Bloons are guaranteed to have one or more random properties. #2 Commando Bloons. The Commando Bloons are separated by a rush of a random 4 to 6 Red Bloons. #3 Regen Rainbow Bloons. After a Bloon reaches halfway through the track, a Cloaked Ceramic Bloon will spawn. #A rush of 250 Red Bloons. A random 40 to 50 Indestructible Invisible Blue Bloons are mixed in. #3 Degrowth Regrowth Zebra Bloons. #A Hypercloaked Blue Bloon. Odd Portals appear every 20 seconds, releasing 75 RBE worth of Bloons each, until the Hypercloaked Bloon is popped. #2 Lightning Bloons and 65 Regen Purple Bloons. An Odd Portal releasing 150 RBE worth of Bloons will appear after seven to fifteen seconds. #1 Swarmer Green Bloon. After 10 seconds it will be followed by a rush of 75 Indestructible Slow-Down Blue Bloons. #21 Orange Bloons and a Degrowth Regrowth Heavily-Armored Green Bloon. #1 M.O.A.B., but you get a free $750 upon starting the round. #6 Degrowth Regrowth Zebra Bloons. #4 Ceramic Bloons. After fifteen seconds a Thick Ceramic Bloon will enter. #6 Swarmer Green Bloons. #Another M.O.A.B.. #A third M.O.A.B.. #1 Swarmer Yellow Bloon and 15 Regen Multiply Pink Bloons. #2 Hypercloaked Assassin Green Bloons. Odd Portals appear every 10 seconds until the Hypercloaked Bloons are popped, releasing 50 RBE worth of Bloons each. #20 Cloaked Rainbow Bloons, followed by 30 Indestructible Blue Bloons. #125 sparsely packed Zebra Bloons. An Odd Portal will appear, releasing 700 RBE worth of Bloons. #An M.O.A.B. and 3 Ceramic Bloons. #2 Regen Ceramic Bloons, a Swarmer Yellow Bloon, 4 Cloaked Purple Bloons, 6 Multiply Pink Bloons, 14 Degrowth Regrowth Camo Yellow Bloons, and 2 Speedy Slow-Down Greedy Orange Bloons. The Orange Bloons are guaranteed to have multiple random properties. An Odd Portal will appear, releasing 225 RBE worth of Bloons. #1 Tree Aerostat with twice the Green Bloons. Two Odd Portals will appear, releasing 450 RBE worth of Green Bloons each. #2 M.O.A.B.s. #A rush of 50 Aqua Bloons, followed by 15 Assassin Purple Bloons and a Tree Aerostat. #HA, one of Odd Music's bodyguards. #1 M.O.A.B. and 3 Thick Ceramic Bloons. #A Cloaked Slow-Down M.O.A.B. and 10 Speedy Greedy Purple Bloons. Odd Portals appear every 15 seconds, releasing 10 to 20 Indestructible Blue Bloons and 2 to 3 Commando Bloons. #3 M.O.A.B.s and 6 Regen Multiply Green Bloons. #4 Swarmer Yellow Bloons and 4 Regen Swarmer Blue Bloons. #6 Tree Aerostats. #4 Degrowth Regrowth Rainbow Bloons. #9 Tree Aerostats. #160 sparsely packed Rainbow Bloons, with 20 Everliving Green Bloons mixed in. Two Odd Portals will appear, releasing 1100 RBE worth of Bloons each. #A Paralyzed Ceramic Bloon, an M.O.A.B. mk2, and 2 M.O.A.B.s. #R.R., one of Odd Music's bodyguards. #1 B.F.B. and 1 Paralyzed M.O.A.B., but you get a free $750 upon starting the round. #2 Paralyzed B.F.B.s and 15 Tree Aerostats. 60 Everliving Green Bloons will follow. #3 rushes of 60 more Everliving Green Bloons. Three Odd Portals will appear, releasing 630 RBE worth of Green Bloons each. Green Bloons in this round have a x5 chance of having random properties. #A Swarmer Pink Bloon and 6 Swarmer Multiply Blue Bloons. #1 Cloaked B.F.B. and 6 Hypercloaked Multiply Regen Speedy Slow-Down Greedy Assassin Green Bloons. Odd Portals appear every 4 seconds releasing 60 RBE worth of Bloons each until all Cloaked Bloons are popped. #150 sparsely packed Tree Aerostats, with 75 Everliving Multiply Regen Green Bloons mixed in. Two Odd Portals will appear, releasing 1400 RBE worth of Bloons each. #8 M.O.A.B.s. #50 very sparsely packed M.O.A.B.s, with 125 Everliving Multiply Regen Yellow Bloons mixed in. Three Odd Portals will appear, releasing 850 RBE worth of Bloons each. #3 Swarmer Pink Bloons and 20 Swarmer Green Bloons. #Termite, one of Odd Music's bodyguards. #A Paralyzed Z.O.M.G. and 32 Fragile Commando Bloons. #A D.D.T. and 2000 Slow Down Red Bloons. #5 Swarmer Pink Bloons and a Swarmer Multiply Red Bloon. #75 sparsely packed M.O.A.B.s, with 150 Everliving Multiply Regen Yellow Bloons mixed in. Three Odd Portals will appear, releasing 925 RBE worth of Bloons each. #A Camo M.O.A.B. and an Indestructible Red Bloon. 10 Odd Portals appear at random times during the round, releasing 900 RBE worth of Bloons each. #17 Dael Bloons and 3 M.O.A.B.s #Two B.F.B.s #3 B.F.B.s and a Paralyzed Z.O.M.G. #A rush of 40 Tree Aerostats, followed by 2 Paralyzed Z.O.M.G.s and 7 Indestructible Regen Red Bloons. #The team of HA, R.R., and Termite. Before this round starts, a popup saying "TURN BACK" will appear, if you hit "OK" you get a game over, while if you hit "No" then Round 60 starts. #1 Z.O.M.G., but you get $1000 before the round starts. #5 Paralyzed Z.O.M.G.s #36 Dael Bloons and 7 Indestructible Regen Red Bloons. #1 Z.O.M.G., 1 B.F.B., 1 M.O.A.B., 1 Ceramic Bloon, 1 Rainbow Bloon, 1 Zebra Bloon, 1 White Bloon, 1 Black Bloon, 2 Purple Bloons, 2 Pink Bloons, 2 Yellow Bloons, 2 Green Bloons, 2 Blue Bloons, and 2 Red Bloons. #1 Slow-Down Fragile Red Bloon. Once that is popped, there is a ten-second delay, and then Odd Music will come out from an Odd Portal very close to the beginning of the track. The boss theme will start playing when the Odd Portal will appear, but it will take about 20 seconds for Odd Music to get out of the portal. Odd Music will not start moving until a total of 39 seconds have passed since the music started, and before it starts moving it will say "I am Odd Music. Prepare to be destroyed.". After Odd Music is beaten, the mission will end, but all rounds after Round 65 will be Freeplay. Trivia *The special mission's name is both a reference to and a pun on The Wizard of Oz. Category:Special Missions Category:References